1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a hair razor. More particularly, this invention relates to a razor cartridge holder used for holding a replaceable hair combing razor blade cartridge.
2. Prior Art
Before introduction of a hair razor into the market, an ordinary facial razor was used to trim or comb off hair. Alternatively, one member 200 of a pair of barber's hair scissors having a finger holder ring 203 provided on the proximal end thereof such as shown in FIG. 10 was utilized at a barbershop to comb off hair.
Many conventional hair trimming razors and hair combing razors have such a finger holder ring on the rear or proximal and of their handle portions, through which the little finger of the hand holding the razors may be optionally inserted to help securely hod the razors while in use.
In FIG. 8, a conventional hair razor 100 for combing off hair is shown. The razor 100 has a body comprising a blade holder portion 101 with a blade member mounted along the hair facing edge thereof and a handle portion 102 with a finger ring 103 provided on the proximal and thereof, which corresponds to the aforementioned finger holder ring 203 shown in FIG. 10. The blade holder portion 101 is provided with a plurality of parabolic protrusions 22 provided along the hair facing edge thereof to cover the edge of the blade 30 partially at intervals so as to provide hair combing off when applied on hair like a comb (FIG. 11).
Such a blade member 20 is often provided in a replaceable cartridge form such as shown in FIG. 11, comprising a blade 30, a cover case 21 to house the blade 30, and parabolic protrusions 22 which are generally provided in unity with the cover case 21. The blade cartridge 20 is attachable to and detachable from the blade holder portion 101 (FIG. 8).
In FIG. 12 is shown another type of blade cartridge 20. The exposed portions A and covered portions B of the blade edge can be interchanged by sliding the cover case 21 or protrusions 22 relative to the blade 30 by pressing the exposed blade portion 30 within a cut 23 formed on an end of the cover case 21 with a finger tip or fingernail, for instance, so as to extend or double the life of the blade 30. FIG. 13 shows the displaced and renewed state of the blade cartridge 20. Such displacement or refreshment of the blade edge 30 is not so readily provided with the conventional razor holder 100 partly because the cartridge 20 is mounted in the blade holder portion 101 when such renewal is required or desired. For renewal of the blade edge, the cartridge 20 must be first removed from the holder portion 101.
Such a razor 100 is used to comb off hair as shown in FIG. 9 by a user or barber who is right handed. For a left hander, the drawing should appear symmetrically. First, a small bundle or portion of hair is separated from the rest and lifted using a conventional comb. The bundle on the left hand is combed well with the comb until the hair bundle is flattened neatly on the left hand. Then the flattened hair held on the left hand is combed off with the razor 100, and combed again with the comb neatly for subsequent combing off with the razor 100. The foregoing process is repeated many a time until the whole hair has been neatly treated.
During these busy processes, the user or barber must interchange the razor 100 and the comb very frequently. Conventionally, a movable side table or cart with a flat top (not shown) is usually utilized for laying down thereon the razor and comb alternately when not in use to save working time and trouble. Some users may utilize their jacket pockets for the same purpose. A skilled user may never lay down the razor 100 and keep the razor in his right hand (or left hand) during the whole processes, however, the razor 100 in his hand may accidentally slip off his hand (if he does not insert his little finger through the finger ring 103) when he is using the comb, or requires him to hold the razor 100 tightly and securely to prevent such slippage. If he holds the razor 100 on his little finger inserted through the finger ring 103, the razor 100 will naturally hang out far from the little finger, and hinder his work.
In addition, to switch the razor 100 between its use position and nonuse position within his hand quickly and safely requires extra skill.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair razor holder which can be very conveniently and safely used.
It is another object of the present invention to save working time and trouble inherently required and caused from frequently interchanging a hair razor and a comb.
It is another object of the present invention to provide quick and safe switching between a use position and a nonuse position of a hair razor within a hand.
It is still another object of the present invention to additionally provide quick and easy refreshment of the blade edge of a hair razor while in use.